1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magazines for supplying shells to a shotgun.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Conventional shotguns have a limited number of shells that can be loaded, usually five or six shells. The limited number of shots is not adequate for certain applications including military use and target shooting, for example.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome disadvantages of the prior art.